dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Demonswrath
Description :"An advanced form of Demonspite that converts damage sustained while blocking into more powerful bolts of magick." An advanced version of Demonspite, that lasts twice as long, charges faster, and produces dark criticals more often. Notes, usage and tactics Demonspite and Demonswrath convert blocked attacks into a magickal charge on the shield, which can be released for a single dark magick blast once fully charged. Charge and discharge This spell must be fully charged for it to have its proper effect, otherwise the spell is discharged quite weakly. After a few minutes an unreleased spell will disperse, losing all the stored power. *Comparatively - around three times less Perfect Blocked attacks are need to fully charge the spell compared to simple blocked attacks of the same kind. *Heavier attacks charge the spell much quicker, for example a single Eliminator heavy attack can fully charge the spell. *The speed at which the spell charges from blocks seems to be dependent on the (total) Health of the defender divided by the amount of damage that would have been received if the attack had not been blocked. Thus : **Probably depends on strength of enemy strike **Low Defense (including armor) and Lowered Defense increases the charge gained against physical attacks (Defenses Boosted reduces charging) **Low Magick Defense and Lowered Magick Defense increases charge gained against magickal attacks. **Curse increases charge rate against all types of attack **The spell Holy Grace has spell healing tiers that function in a similar way - and show a range of up to 6.8x from fully armored, to naked with lowered defenses. *Attacks blocked with grappled foe charge the spell. *Blocked thrown stone and arrow also charge the spell. *Demonswrath charges faster, needing around two thirds as many blocks. When fully charged, the magick shield will swirl in darkness and make a loud whirling noise. Re-cast the spell again to discharge it. *Once executed, these spells have a vulnerable recovery period - this can be avoided by jumping immediately once the spell is cast. This spell seems unique in that, once cast, magick shields with innate elemental enchantments can utilize that element when perfect blocking - e.g. the Thunder Kite Shield can cause thundershock when enchanted with the shield spell. Damage When activated, the Arisen will extend their arms to each side and release the spell. There spell discharge consists of several parts, in quick succession : #A small and weak magick shockwave powered by the magick strength of the Magick Shield. If the shield has an enchantment the shockwave will be based on this element otherwise it is Neutral Magick. Core magick does not contribute to this shockwave. #A cone of Dark energy shot forward with more reach and power, in a narrow cone. Both core and shield magick contribute strongly to this beam. This beam strikes multiple times in very quick succession until foes are dead or the spell is spent. The magick power scales strongly with total magick. #Finally a neutral magick shockwave will knock back and damage even dark resistant foes. If the shield has a permanent enchantment this shockwave may debilitate with that element. Both have high base power, and Demonswrath's is increased by around one half again. The Arisen's total magick also contributes modestly to the power of this shockwave. Whilst the initial blast takes its power only from the magick shield the dark beam scales well with total magick. *The spell is purely magickal and has no physical component - it is well boosted by items such as Demon's Periapt. *The fully charged spell is powerful - with a secondary magick power of under 700 a single blast can slay a Chimera if correctly aimed. *The power of the primary weapon (ie sword or mace) has no effect on damage. Tactics The overall range of effect is similar to the icy blast from High Frazil but narrower. Multiple enemies can be damaged by the spell. More specifically it will strike through large foes, hitting them multiple times. *Because of the narrow spread of the beam it is best to release the spell on knockdowned giant foes, or directly down the longest part of elongated enemies. *Tall foes, like cyclops will be hit only in the legs if standing. However, if release whilst the Cyclops stoops and glowers it can strike the eye, doing many times more damage. *The magick shield Brilliance (defense converted to magick defense) is very effective at charging this spell with physical attacks but not so against magick attacks. *Consuming Silverwheat Paste increases charge rate when blocking magick attacks due to lowered Magick Defense, and increases damage due to increase Magick; additionally consuming Vigor Extract to reduce physical defense will increase charging against melee attacks, as well as boosting other attacks due to its strength boost. However this 'toxicity' approach is dangerous due to the greatly reduced defenses involved. Notes *The initial incantation of the spell finishes with a small shockwave, which may cause knockdown - one should be careful even incanting this spell in Gran Soren, as guards consider it an offense. **Additionally finalising the casting of the spell causes some small foes like goblins to briefly cower. **The shockwave can inflict debilitations from certain shields, such as thundershock from the Thunder Kite Shield, holy healing from Lustrous Greatshield, and poison and torpor from an upgraded Rusted Magick Shield. *The small shockwave on releasing the spell prevents grappling foes from interrupting the spell. *Damage from Perfect Blocks is gains some magick damage, but loses some physical power compared to the perfect blocks with the same magick shield without an enchantment. *Damage from release of the un-maximised spell is low, and remains constant until the shield is fully charged. The low level discharge has limited range, affecting only a short distance directly in front of the Arisen. The uncharged spell is dark enchanted, may cause critical hits. *It's possible for the spell to expire just as it is released - the Arisen will still go through the motions of casting, but with no spell or damage produced. *For numerical details of the power of the spell see Skill multiplier data (and Damage Calculation). Gallery Demonswrath-001.jpg|Fire! Demonswrath_incantation_thundershock_from_thunderkite_shield.gif|Casting the spell causes a small magick shockwave that can debilitate with the primary element of the shield File:Demonswrath_perfect_block_spider_thundershock_from_thunderkite_shield.gif|Uniquely allows perfect blocks to inflict the magick shield's innate elemental debilitation (perfect block of a spider hiding the bush - here thundershock from a Thunder Kite Shield) Category:Magick Shield Skills Category:Skill Image Needed